


Life Isn't A Fairytale, But You'll Always Be My Princess

by XxQueen_Wanhedaxx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Canon Divergence, Angst, Exes, F/M, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Pre Canon- They fell in Love on the Ark, miscommunications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxQueen_Wanhedaxx/pseuds/XxQueen_Wanhedaxx
Summary: Clarke is dealing with the loss of her father when she's accused of treason and locked away in the Sky Box. Fast Forward a year and now she's heading to the ground and everything has changed and she isn't quite ready to deal with it. Especially without Bellamy.





	Life Isn't A Fairytale, But You'll Always Be My Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myonetruelove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myonetruelove/gifts).



Bellamy walked down the corridor of the Ark to the Griffins compartment. He knocked on the door and waited for the door to open. He knew it might not open. He knew it had been a rough day for the Griffin family as Jake had been sentenced to being floated for treason. He just needed to see her. Needed to be there for Clarke. Needed her to understand that he was here for her no matter what happened. Clarke opened the door silently, with puffy eyes and a tear stained face.

 

“Hey, princess,” Bellamy said. 

 

Clarke choked down a sob and went into his waiting arms. 

“He’s gone, Bell. He was everything to me. How am I supposed to deal with this? How did you?” Clarke asked genuinely. 

 

Bellamy kept petting down her hair and let her cry on his work shirt. 

 

“Come on, let’s go for a walk, princess. Try to get your mind off things.” 

 

Clarke reluctantly agreed and grabbed her shoes, closing the compartment door. They walked together, Clarke tucked into his side with his arm wrapped around her, crying quietly. He absently kissed her forehead and stroked down her arm. 

 

They walked silently for some time. Bellamy had no words for what she was going through. Telling her it was going to get better was extremely cliche and unknown. Telling her he was sorry wouldn’t ease her pain. There were no words that could bring her comfort, so he stood quietly by her side, offering his silent solace and company. 

 

Suddenly, they were stopped by a deep voice, “Miss Griffin?” 

 

They both halted immediately and turned to see at least four guards looking at them, a couple of them had even begun to reach for their shock batons, just in case. 

 

“Yes. Can I help you?” she asked, glaring daggers at them. 

 

“We’re here on behalf of the Chancellor. We'd like you to come with us, please.”

 

“For what? I'm trying to mourn my father. Please, just leave me be.” 

 

“I'm afraid these are not public matters to be discussed. Come with us or we will use force, Miss Griffin.” 

 

Clarke stood there, defiant, as if she was daring them to do something. She stared down the guard and took one single step forward and away from Bellamy. She broke her stare down with the guard to give Bellamy an imploring look.  _ Please don't do anything rash, Bellamy.  _ Her thoughts and attention were now solely focused on him and she took too many steps forward. Within moments, the four guards were surrounding her, blocking Bellamy from her sight. 

 

“Hey! Let her go! She didn't do anything!” Bellamy demanded. 

 

Clarke was being held by two guards, struggling against their strong arms. She struggled to see Bellamy again as the last two guards were still blocking him from her line of sight. 

 

“Bellamy! It's okay. I'll be fine. I love you!” Clarke said as she was being dragged down the hall away from him. 

  
  
  
  


Clarke banged her head against the cold wall of the cell in frustration. She was so annoyed Jaha really thought she was going to commit treason against The Ark. She had heard the arguments from her parents about The Ark dying. She knew what the Chancellor was trying to protect, but she never would have thought Jaha would arrest her for knowing something. Slowly, she became even more agitated. She had only told one other person about the Ark. Someone she thought was her friend. Wells Jaha, the Chancellor’s son. 

 

Suddenly, the sound of scuffling shoes across the concrete floor broke her thought. She looked up into eyes that looked familiar, but were the wrong color. She knew who this was. Bellamy told her about Octavia, his little sister. Though Clarke was the one who had just been arrested, Octavia was the one who looked scared. 

 

“Octavia?” 

 

Octavia took a few steps backward and an alarmed look flashed across her features. 

 

“How do you know my name? Who are you?”

 

“I’m Clarke. Clarke Griffin. It’s okay. I won’t hurt you,” Clarke said, putting her hands up in a placating gesture. 

 

“What’s the Ark’s Princess doing in Confinement?” Octavia asked, curiosity coating her words.

  
  
  
  


Bellamy had a fitful night of sleep. He was worrying about Clarke being locked away. He planned on seeing Wells straight away to see what the hell had happened and how Clarke got caught in the crossfire of whatever her father had done. He washed up with his minuscule morning water allotment and got dressed for his day off from work. 

 

After eating, he made his way from Factory to Alpha Station, Clarke’s and Wells’ home. He walked carefully and sure, trying to blend in. The people on Factory weren’t necessarily banned from Alpha, but it was always uncomfortable travels for them. He couldn’t find it in himself to care, this morning, about the judgmental stares or the whispers from adults who were older than him. 

 

Finally reaching his destination, he banged on the compartment door. He pounded on the door until Wells finally opened it. He looked bleary eyed and sleep rumpled. Apparently, Chancellor Jr had slept great while his best friend was locked away. 

 

“What’s going on with Clarke?” Bellamy demanded of him. 

 

Wells looked confused for a moment, until it clicked what had happened. He attempted to look calm while his insides churned with worry over his best friend. As soon as this conversation was over, Wells would be confronting his father. 

 

"Bellamy. I don't know anything about Clarke. You just woke me up and I haven’t even seen my father yet, today. Why don't you go occupy yourself, maybe see if she can have visitors? I'll figure out what's going on from my dad as soon as I can.” Wells said in an attempt to placate him. 

 

Bellamy considered this. He peered at Wells closely and finally agreed. It's not like he could force Wells to give him information, without getting himself in trouble and that would be the opposite of helpful. 

"Fine. Tell me anything you find out about her,” Bellamy said in a gruff voice and walked off to the Sky Box. 

 

The Sky Box seemed colder than the rest of the Ark and was definitely darker. As he was rounding the corner and walking farther, it almost seemed as his breath was getting shorter. His heart panged at the thought of not only Clarke being locked up like this, but also Octavia. 

He kept walking for awhile until he ran into one of his old Guard co workers. 

 

"Hey, Blake. What's up?” 

 

Bellamy took a deep breath. It was now or never. “I was wondering if I could see someone in Lock Up. Her name is Clarke Griffin.” 

 

Matthews grinned wolfishly at him. “Oh yeah, I heard about you and the Princess of the Ark. Seems like all the women around you just get thrown in here, huh?” 

 

A fuse inside of Bellamy snapped as Matthews rubbed salt in his already torn wide wounds. He grabbed Matthews by his throat and slammed him against the wall. 

 

“Just tell me if I can see her or not. I’m not here for your shit,” Bellamy gritted out as he released him. 

 

Matthews typed quickly into his tablet and scrolled for a little bit. “Well, Blake. Looks like her Highness doesn't want to see you. Now get out of my area. Go clean something,” he said, righting himself. 

 

Bellamy walked out of the Sky Box, quickly, trying to hold back tears. He knows Clarke and him hadn't been dating long, but he didn’t understand why she would refuse to see him. He bulldozes his way back to his compartment, shoving past everyone and everything. He opens his compartment door, walks in and immediately slams it. He smacks through his cupboards, looking for alcohol, and finally finds some moonshine. He’d bought it for his and Clarke’s anniversary, but instead he was gonna drink her away. He drinks away their first meeting, their first kiss, their first argument, and the time he told her about Octavia and causing his mother to be floated. He gulps down moonshine till it barely burns anymore and then he passes out with the phantom feel of her lips on his.

 

The following week is the same. He goes to work, goes to see Wells for any information, goes to the Sky Box, gets turned away, and goes home to lick his wounds. In the middle of his passing out phase on day seven, he’s woken up by intense pounding and he’s not sure if it’s his head or his door. His head shoots up when he realizes it’s not in his imagination and he stumbles to the door. He opens it and Wells is there, taking him in. 

 

He looks him up and down and simply says, “You look like shit.” 

 

Bellamy knows that. He knows about his hair half sticking up and drool crusted on his chin, the bags under his eyes. What he doesn’t know is what’s going on with Clarke. He just looks at Wells pointedly and Wells continues on with what he was going to say. 

 

“Clarke’s been transferred into solitary. She’s not allowed any visitors and they’re charging her with treason. It’s not likely she’ll be released when she turns 18.” With this news, Bellamy begins to hyperventilate and pretty quickly, the world fades to black. 

 

**One Year Later**

 

Octavia’s head bobbles against the wall next to her as they come to a complete stop on the ground. She’s terrified all over again. She’s scared of the unknown people around her and that the ground will kill her. She’s not sure of what to do about anything but she unbuckles herself and steps toward the railing around the top half of the dropship. She takes a moment to collect herself and looks again. She breathes a sigh of relief because she knows she’ll be safe now. Down on the lower deck by the lever to open the door stands her brother. Just as she gets ready to call out to him, she sees another body she never thought she would see again. Clarke Griffin is walking briskly towards Bellamy and throws her arms around his neck. He reciprocates for a moment, face cuddled into her neck, and then he pulls away. He looks down at her and his eyes are screaming for Clarke but he looks pained, maybe even betrayed for some reason. To stop that face of his from breaking her heart any further, she calls out to him. 

 

“Bellamy. Is that you? What are you doing here?” 

 

He looks away from Clarke and his eyes are all for Octavia, hugging her, making sure she isn’t hurt, and hugging her again. She really did miss her big brother. She looks over to Clarke and sees pain and confusion at Bellamy’s obvious rejection painted all over her face, but she’s smiling as though she’s happy for them. Clarke looks at Bellamy and her eyes long for no one but him. She drinks him in as if she hasn’t seen him in a century. 

 

Her face is muffled by Bellamy’s coat and she says, “I thought you were dead, Clarke.” 

 

Bellamy looks shocked at them knowing each other but otherwise takes no notice of her words and Clarke just throws a half smile at her.

 

“They just moved me to solitary,” Clarke says, hugging Octavia quickly as Bellamy pulls the lever down to open the door. 

 

There were shouts coming from everywhere and Octavia hears something that she never wanted to hear again. 

 

“That’s the girl from under the floor!” 

 

She looks around and jumps at the first person who laughs at her as Bellamy pulls her back.

 

“How about you get known for something else,huh? Like being the first on the ground?” 

 

She thinks on it and allows him to turn her around so she’s facing the beautiful Earth. It’s so green and before she even leaves the dropship, she feels free. She walks down the ramp of the dropship and inhales the fresh air. 

 

“WE’RE BACK,BITCHES!!!”

  
  


The following months pass by quickly. The planet isn't empty when they get there and War quickly follows their arrival until they are able to come to an agreement. During these months, Octavia finds these dorks called Monty and Jasper to be her first real friends. She also has fallen in love and has, to put it frank, gotten real tired of Bellamy’s and Clarke’s shit. They've been dodging each other for 6 long months. They argue, hurl insults, flirt, but have yet to have any substantial conversation about their relationship or lack thereof. Though their antics are annoying, they caused her to meet Lincoln, so she’s not really mad at them. She just wants them to be happy. Octavia is fleeing away from another one of their fighting/pseudo flirting arguments when her mind begins to wander back to when she first met Lincoln.

 

_ Five Months Earlier _

 

_ They’re hiking along, with Bellamy and Clarke in the front. Clarke’s looking for medicinal plants and Bellamy is hunting for their next meal. But, for the love of everything, they won't stop arguing. They make little snipes at each other and interchange them with longing glances while the other isn’t looking. Frankly, Octavia has grown tired of it. It was confusing at first,  now it's just annoying. She stomps past them and keeps going until she can't hear them arguing anymore. They seriously need to work their shit out.  _

 

_ She walks along, playing with the leaves and noticing all the little bugs and glowing butterflies. Then suddenly, the ground isn’t there anymore and she's in this huge hole, hanging on for dear life and screaming in hopes someone can hear. She watches as a dark muscled hand takes hers and begins to pull her up. Just as quickly as she fell in the hole, she is now out of it and staring into the most beautiful brown eyes she's ever seen. She's never came in contact with a Grounder before, but if they were all this handsome, she might not mind running into more.  _

 

_ Rationally she knows she should be scared, but his eyes are so open and kind, the fear just isn’t there. Just as quickly as she met him, the effect is shattered when she hears Bellamy and Clarke run up to them. Bellamy’s gun is pointed at this beautiful Grounder and Octavia just wants to hurl herself in front of him and protect him, even though, she just fell down a hole. Bellamy cocks his gun and Octavia yells. _

 

_ “Bell, stop! He just saved my life!”  _

 

_ Bellamy grunts and takes this into consideration, slowly lowering his weapon. “Fine. Are you okay to keep going or should we turn back?” _

 

_ “We can keep going,” she says as the Grounder looks at her in admiration.  _

 

_ "Alright. Let's move out.”  _

 

_ Octavia stood still, eyes transfixed on this handsome man. She didn't want to leave him.  _

 

_ “O! Let’s go! Now!” _

 

_ She looked regretfully at the man in front of her and began walking away.  _

_ “Thank you for saving me!” she said, shooting him a shy smile. _

 

Octavia’s memory came to an end as she walked into her normal meeting place with Lincoln. She strolled into the flower covered forest and came face to face with Jasper and Monty waiting for her. 

 

“What are we gonna do about Mom and Dad? They’re being insufferable,” Jasper whined. 

 

Octavia looked thoughtful, “I think, what they need is some good alfresco dining.” 

 

Jasper got an enlightened look on his face. “Yeah, yeah, that's what they need. Wait...what is that? It sounds complicated.”

 

Monty looked at Jasper, trying not to laugh. “It's literally just eating outside. I don't see how that fixes their problem. We all already do that and I can't imagine the freezing temps will warm up their attitudes toward each other.”

 

“Ok, well maybe not literally outside. Or maybe outside wouldn't be too bad. They can either keep each other warm by a fire or freeze to death while arguing,” Octavia said, laughing. Monty and Jasper looked at her in stunned silence.

“What? I was kidding!” Octavia exclaimed. “Partially,”she muttered to herself. “Let’s get planning, guys.”

  
  


Bellamy was beginning to worry about his sister, more than usual. Lately, she was looking at him with mixed expressions of smugness and guilt, but he couldn't figure out why. He thought he was finally going to get his answer when Jasper came to him and said that Octavia needed him in the forest. Instead, he was lead into the snow covered woodlands with nothing to show for it. There was nothing there except for a eating set up and a note. He heard an intake of breath and quickly turned around, coming face to face with Clarke. 

 

“Sorry, I'm sorry. Octavia told me to come out here because Jasper had hurt himself. I didn't know you’d be out here for a date,” Clarke said, fighting to keep her emotion down. 

 

Bellamy looked flabbergasted. “This isn’t--I’m not. I don't celebrate Valentine’s Day,” Bellamy settled on saying and opposed any desire to comfort her. She probably didn't want it or care anyway. 

 

Clarke sniffled against the cold and continued walking forward. "Maybe they’re still out here and we can attempt to see if they’re actually hurt or just playing around.”

 

Bellamy took a few more steps in and realized the note left on the furs was actually addressed to them. “Uh, Clarke? I don't think we’re gonna find them,” he said, gesturing to the note. 

**Bell & Clarke**

**Talk to each other or kill each other but don’t come back out till all your shit is fixed. You’re driving us all insane. Love you both! Thank me later.**

**-Octavia**

 

Bellamy crumpled up the note in his hand. He might actually kill his baby sister today. No matter how right she was, he didn't want her involved in his shit. Clarke didn't want him anymore and this wouldn't magically fix that. He began walking away until he heard a soft voice say his nickname. He froze at the nickname that Clarke rarely called him and definitely hasn't called him since they got on the Ground. Mostly she just called him Asshole nowadays. 

 

“Maybe she’s right. We need to work this out,” Clarke said as she fidgeted with her hands. 

 

“Work what out? It's pretty cut and dry. There's nothing to work out.” 

 

Clarke took a step towards him, attempting to control her annoyance. He didn't visit her at all, but she's the one who feels chastised for some reason . He left her all alone in the Sky Box and then again in Solitary, but apparently she was to blame for the space between them. They had to fix this because she really missed him and wanted him. He was her home. Her comfort. She felt like she was missing a limb without him.

 

“I never took you for someone who ignores things,” she muttered.

 

Bellamy scoffs, crossing his arms. “Sorry, Princess. Didn't quite hear you. Mind repeating yourself,” he said sarcastic as ever.

 

“I said I never took you for someone who ignores things, Bellamy,” she replied louder. “Just me, apparently,” she whispered. 

 

“I'm just following your lead here, Clarke. You ignored my existence while you were in Lock up and now you want things to what? Go back to normal?” Bellamy scoffs again. “I may not be much, Clarke, but I do deserve human decency.” 

 

Clarke looked at him as if he slapped her. She hated him equating himself to not much, but he’s really acting as if she had a choice in being locked up. Of course she would have rather been with him, but he didn't even come see her. Nothing, not when she was locked up with Octavia and even more nothing while she was in Solitary. 

 

All her rage comes to a boiling point and she screams, “I didn't have a choice! I got put in Lock Up! What was I supposed to do? Chase you down and force you to come visit? Have my mom chase you down?! Wells?! What was I supposed to do?!”

 

Bellamy couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was absolutely no way that she had wanted to see him. He was denied access up until Wells said that he wasn't allowed near the Sky Box anymore. 

 

“You could have just let me visit you. You could have told the guards to let me in. I did try to visit and I was turned away! Every. Single. Time. It was like you stopped wanting me for no reason at all.” 

 

It was like someone had dropped a bucket of ice on her and all the fight vanished from her as quickly as it came.

“Bell…,” she sighed, coming up to cup his face but he quickly turned out of her reach. “I never stopped wanting you. Not even now.”

 

“Then why could I never see you? Why did they always say you didn't want to?” He questioned with tears in his eyes. 

 

“Because they’re the Guard and they can do what they want. Because I knew about the Ark dying. I don't know, Bellamy, but I do know that I still love you and I have been going crazy with missing you. I thought missing you while being in the Sky Box was bad, but it has nothing on being in your presence and not being able to hold you or even just touch you.”

 

Bellamy rushed towards her, crowding her space and cupping her face. “I missed you so much,” he said as he lowered his lips to hers.  

 

They stood there, wrapped up in each other for hours, kissing and cuddling until someone’s stomach started to rumble. They startled away from each other, both shocked by the loud noise in the otherwise silent wilderness. They laughed at their silliness and Bellamy motions to the food on the blankets. 

 

“Hungry, Princess?” Bellamy asked as he guided them to the covers on the ground. 

 

"Starving,” Clarke said as she laid back, instantly wrapped in his arms and heat again. 

 

They emerged from the forest a short while after that, too cold to hang out in the woods with no fire. Octavia caught their eye and smiled at them and Bellamy made a mental note to talk to her later.

 

Bellamy and Clarke went around checking on the camp and making sure nothing fell apart in their absence. When Bellamy finally made time to go check on his little sister and saw her and Lincoln in the very same spot as he and Clarke had been earlier, he walked away slowly though everything screamed in him not to. She deserved her happy ending too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
